


Flowers & Skulls

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lore Olympus - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Sex, Persephone!Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, Underworld, hades!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Hades!Bucky had a long day and just wants to spend some time with his wife. (Persephone!Reader)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Flowers & Skulls

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @captainscarletwanda ‘s 100 follower writing challenge on Tumblr. I had the prompt “please get your nasty shoes off my bed before I pepper spray you.” 
> 
> Heavily inspired by Lore Olympus

“You reek of death my love,” you say when he opens the door to the bedroom. You had spent a long day out in your garden tending to the plants that flourished beneath the surface. Keeping the plants alive without sunlight was no easy feat, and multiple hours had to be dedicated each day to them. But you didn’t mind, it kept you occupied. 

“I am death,” he states and he has a point. Your husband, Bucky to you, was Hades to the mortal world. But ‘god of the dead’, and ‘ruler of the underworld’ was simply a day job to him. Something that filled the time until he saw you again. The two of you shared one of the strongest bonds there was, and nothing could tear that apart. 

He hops up onto the shared bed and you shriek at him,  **_“Please get your nasty shoes off my bed before I pepper spray you.”_ ** you yell and he begrudgingly gets up. Okay, so maybe those awful shoes could tear the two of you apart? They legitimately smelled of death. 

“It’s our bed!” he counters playfully in a whiny tone. 

“Not until you shower!” 

With a groan, he gets up, removes the metal arm that his nephew Tony had made him after a  _ particularly _ bad war between the two, and heads toward the ensuite.

“You could join!” he shouts from the shower a few moments later and you shut the book talking off your clothes to get ready to join him in the shower. 

“You smell significantly better already,” you say and take the loofah from him to clean his skin. He was using your body wash and smelled of pomegranates. After rinsing him off you pepper kisses across his back and he lets a soft moan fall from his lips. The most feared god, moaning beneath your lips always made you feel drunk off the power. He turns around and moves your hair to one shoulder before biting down on the other. He loved leaving marks on your skin, just knowing you belonged to him felt right.

He lowers his lips more until he reaches below your breast where a golden skull is tattooed on your skin. He had one too, a flower on his hip. Both done in secret using gold from Elysium. A way to remember each other, even when split apart. 

His length is hard against your thigh and you shiver at the feeling. You tease him, raking your hands slowly up his taut abdomen, and across his collarbone before dipping your hand back down again. This time caressing his thigh. His thick right arm grabs your hand before you can trace the lines of his stomach again.

“No more teasing flower,” he demands gruffly and his voice is strained by his need. 

“What do I get out of it?” you ask back and an inhumane growl leaves his throat. 

“You,” he pauses pushing your body against the cool tile of the shower. “Used to be quiet. Obeyed orders and radiated innocence. Where’d that goddess go?” 

You look up at him boldly, “She became queen of the underworld,” you say brazenly and pull his hair so his face is level with yours. You lean in to kiss him, and he wastes no time in meeting your lips in a fierce kiss. You bite his lower lip and he snarls harshly before deepening the kiss and reaching his arm under your butt, silently encouraging you to jump. 

You wrap your legs around him and he pushes you even closer into the wall, all you can taste is the whiskey he must have drank earlier on, and all you can feel is his body. His rough calloused palm feels your breast and you moan into the kiss. Gods, your husband knew how to play your body just right. 

You dismount the god and turn off the shower pulling him out. The last time the two of you had actual shower sex, the shower broke. You towel off quickly and he grabs your arm pulling you to the bed while you giggle at his eagerness.

“So. Fucking. Gorgeous,” he says getting you beneath him on the bed.

“I’m all yours, my love. Make me feel good,” you say and kiss his chin tenderly before reaching his lips in a soft passionate kiss. Your tongue traces the seam of his mouth before he opens it and the kiss turns darker, more ferocious. 

“Please Bucky!” you whine pulling your lips from his.

“Anything for my queen,” he answers lining himself up to your core. He holds where your tattoo is as he thrusts into you. Both of you let loud moans leave your lips, and you thank Olympus the room is soundproof from any servants that work the castle. The stretch is welcome and feels amazing as he moves his hips against you. You get impatient though and move your hand to speed up your orgasm. He grabs your arm and places it against the headboard before you can reach where you needed it most.

“Keep your arms up there Persephone,” he demands and you grip the metal headboard hard.

He traces your body with his arm before reaching your clit and slowly, almost teasingly draws circles with his fingers. The softness of his touch combined with the fierce pace of his cock sets you off and you’re a moaning mess.

“Baby I’m going to,” you say and he nods speeding up before hitting his high after you do. He pulls out and collapses against the bed next to you. He lifts his head to look around the room and realizes every surface is covered in flower petals.

You follow his gaze and giggle lightly at the room.

“I enjoyed this clearly!” you say and he lets a deep laugh out.

“I can see that! Now. What do I gotta do to make whole flowers appear?” he asks leaning over to kiss you.


End file.
